Vivir muriendo
by chipikroou
Summary: Había vengado a su familia, pero muy tarde comprendió que de nada le había servido vivir con un solo motivo. (Centrado en Ángelo, leve mención de Nero)


**Vivir muriendo**

 **.**

Había vengado a su familia, pero muy tarde comprendió que de nada le había servido vivir con un solo motivo.

 **.**

Los baches que pasaba Nero apenas le hacían cosquillas, comparados con la incomodidad que había tenido que soportar las últimas horas debido a su 'cautiverio'. Aunque las sogas ya no le constreñían las muñecas, aún podía sentir la áspera superficie sobre su piel, pero lo ignoraba.

Porque, realmente, no importaba.

Los últimos días le habían servido para pensar un poco, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no pudiese hacerlo porque su cabeza saltaba de un recuerdo a otro… de un remordimiento a otro. No encontraba dentro de él una razón para que Nero no lo hubiese matado ya, pero tampoco encontraba la motivación que le impedía acabar con su vida en cualquier momento, aunque la idea lo sedujera sin parar y se le enredara de manera lasciva en los sesos.

No sabía porque comía, dormía, bebía, respiraba… ¿por qué vivía? La comida se volvía insípida, el agua no le quitaba la sed y los cigarrillos eran una extraña aridez en su garganta que desconocía por completo. El poco sabor que le quedaba a su vida, se había convertido en amargura luego de disparar el gatillo, tras despedirse de Corteo… pero luego de llevar a cabo su venganza, ya ni siquiera ese saborcillo le quedaba.

Y el calor del sol ya no lo tocaba, ni el frío de la noche, ni el dolor que llevaba en el alma.

Había vengado a su familia, ¿qué le quedaba después de ello? Sus calculaciones no habían tomado todos los factores en cuenta y había matado a la única que persona que podría brindarle algo. Miró a Nero por el rabillo del ojo al saberse en su destino y miró al frente, sin intención de moverse, aunque su cuerpo lo estuviese haciendo por su cuenta. El sonido de la portezuela del coche al cerrarse, fue un lejano eco que se mezcló con la espiral vertiginosa que había dentro de su cabeza y que no le permitía alcanzar nada.

 _Muy tarde comprendió que de nada le había servido un motivo._

Nada…

Había vengado a su familia… le había hecho vivir el infierno en carne propia al demonio que lo había destrozado siete años atrás, pero en su vida no había nada.

No habría nada.

 _No era posible encontrar un nuevo motivo para vivir, en cuanto el primero se hubiese satisfecho, no cuando se era un casarón vacío…_

Caminó por la arena, sintiendo la superficie ceder suavemente bajo sus pies. Los pasos de Nero a su lado le brindaban una armonía aparente a aquel cuadro tan trivial, pero tan importante en su vida. Mirando el suelo, le pareció irónico el tiempo que convivió con aquel hombre, ¿qué hubiese sucedido de haber actuado diferente? Si en lugar de esconderse bajo aquel diván, hubiese permanecido dentro del armario, ¿qué tan corto habría sido el sufrimiento? Casi sonrió al pensar, que de haber muerto junto a su familia, nunca hubiese tenido que soportar y cuidar de aquel idiota.

Pero ya nada importaba, realmente.

—Si no te maté, fue porque no quería.

Nero se detuvo y Ángelo lo supo… no por dejar de escuchar sus pasos, pero porque así era como debía ser. Aunque hubiese errado en algunas partes de sus calculaciones, habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos.

Inspiró, relajado, mientras escuchaba el oleaje y sentía la briza salada humedecerle la piel y la ropa con suavidad. Sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando a su espalda, se había adelantado por esa precisa razón. No podía ver el cañón que le apuntaba, pero casi podría describirlo a la perfección.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió al escuchar el estruendo.

… _porque, para seguir viviendo en esa piel, se necesitaban al menos dos motivos._

 _Y matar sin ambición, era vivir muriendo._

* * *

 **Hola…**

Tengo algunos escritos que no me atrevo a publicar, porque han sido chispas espontáneas de inspiración, luego de algún momento en específico de la historia de que se trate y prefiero saber suficiente de la trama, para atreverme a escribir. Y este escrito es uno de esos. 91 days me gustó mucho y el personaje de Ángelo me alcanzó de alguna manera, porque pocas veces he visto un vengador satisfecho y vacío.

Aunque este fandom es pequeñísimo y no tengo muchas esperanzas, espero que al menos a una persona le guste : _)_

 _Viernes, 31 de agosto de 2018  
_


End file.
